1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the cutting tool art, and more particularly, to a new and improved bottom face mill cutting tool. The invention is particularly concerned with a new and improved holder for a triangular cutting tool.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known in the cutting tool art to provide triangular cutting tools and holders or boring bars for carrying the same. Examples of the aforedescribed triangular cutting tools and holders therefor are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,191,261; 3,455,002; 3,540,102; and, 3,882,580.
A problem and disadvantage of the prior art tool holders for triangular cutting tools is that they are complicated and expensive. A further disadvantage of the prior art tool holders for triangular cutting tools is that they cannot hold an elongated or long triangular cutting tool which can be resharpened many times to provide a long tool life and which has an initial lower cost than a short tool. The aforementioned elongated cutting tool also provides the advantage that it can provide unlimited bottom face mill diameters, whereas the prior art work holders cannot provide this feature.